Until Lies Do Us Apart
by AnaCFranco
Summary: It all starts when Skye and Grant Ward join Coulson's team. Only then does Skye find out that her husband is not the man she thought he was.


**A:N:** So despite already having a couple of fics that I'm working on but I wanted to post this one because I really liked this idea and wanted to start posting soon as possible.

I hope you like it. Any feedback is appreciated and if anyone as any ideas on how I can make this story better plot wise and in my way of writing I would love to know.

Thanks to Alkeni for beta reading this the suggestions that made this fic better.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

The day started like any other for Skye Ward. Having no reason to stay in an empty bed when she woke up that morning, she got up early, opting to put on one of her husband's shirts and make her way out of their bedroom, going straight to kitchen to get coffee. Grant usually made her coffee and brought it to her in bed because she was always cranky in the morning. Unfortunately that wasn't an option, so she was just cranky instead.

The man in question was currently on a mission in Paris so she would be alone for at least a week. She hated when a mission kept one of them away for a long time but she knew it was the price to pay for the life they both chose when they got married. They both chose to work S.H.I.E.L.D. long before they got together and they promised themselves and each other that they wouldn't let their relationship affect their work.

After having breakfast Skye did what she usually did when Grant wasn't there. She took Buddy - their chocolate Labrador- on a walk in the park, then sat on the couch and watched T.V. while going through mission reports.

Later that day when Skye was working on a hack after lunch she got a call from work.

"Agent Ward." she answered when she picked up the phone, curious. They usually never called on her days off.

"Agent Ward, we need you think report to the Triskellion as soon as possible." The female voice came through the phone urgently.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worried, her mind going to her husband "Is it about some mission?"

"I was only told to inform you to report to the Hub. Agent Hill will catch you up on the situation once you get here." the woman on the other end said.

'Agent Hill? ' Skye wondered to herself before answering "I'll be there as soon as I can." and then she hung up the phone.

She got off the couch, leaving everything and went upstairs to change, wondering what Agent Hill could possibly want from her.

Skye had never met her. She was the director's right hand, she never had the time to meet some random level five agent like her, and now she wanted to talk to Skye. It couldn't be anything good.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head she changed clothes quickly and left. The Triskellion wasn't far from where they lived so the drive was only ten minutes. Once there, Skye made her way through the Hub to the top floor, where Agent Hill's office was . When she got out of the elevator and started walking down the hall, she saw Grant standing in front of Hill's office.

Frowning Skye covered the distance between them worried about why they had both been called there.

"Grant, what's going on?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked back, not answering her question.

"I got a call saying that Agent Hill needed to talk to me urgently. Weren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Yeah, but I was pulled out of it. I've been waiting here for Agent Hill to see me so she could debrief me."

"What do you think she wants with the both of us? Do you think she's gonna fire us?" Skye asked concerned.

"We didn't even had missions together recently. There's no reason for her to fire us. I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry too much about it." he reassured her squeezing her hand softly.

"You're probably right." Skye sighed relaxing a little.

They stayed silent after that, just waiting, and a few minutes later the door opened and Agent Hill walked out of her office.

"If you would both follow me." she said gesturing them inside.

They followed her and sat down after Agent Hill sat behind her desk. There was silence for a moment before Grant spoke up.

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" he asked.

Agent Hill waited a minute before speaking up herself. "Can I start now?" she asked.

The agents only nodded.

"I called you both here to inform you that you are both going to be transferred."

"What do you mean, transferred? We barely even do any missions together, and when we do, we never let our relationship affect our work" Skye said in one breath with the fear that they might have to be kept apart.

"I'm not gonna separate you two, you don't have to worry." Agent Hill reassured her "What I mean was, you're both being transferred to a mobile unit, together."

"Mobile unit?" Grant asked skeptically "And you're going to be the one in charge?"

"Not really. That's not really my type of thing, but it is agent Coulson's."

"Agent Coulson? As in Phil Coulson?" Grant asked again in confusion.

Agent Hill simply nodded at that.

"Wasn't agent Coulson killed in action in the battle of New York? We're both clearance level six so we were informed." Skye asked in disbelief.

And then, before agent Hill could offer any more information Agent Coulson was walking into the room leaving Skye and Grant speechless with shock.

"Welcome to level seven." he said before adding "I'm sorry there's a bolt out and I couldn't help myself."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Skye said after a moment of silence, getting up and extending her hand.

Coulson shook her hand lightly smiling at her before letting go.

Skye Sat down again and asked "So you didn't die in the battle of New York?"

* * *

"Director Fury faked your death?" Ward asked a moment later not giving Coulson time to answer Skye's question.

"To motivate the avengers." agent Hill confirmed nodding her head lightly "The death of a common ally is a particularly effective team builder."

"Plus, it wasn't that much of a stretch. I stopped breathing for about forty seconds."

"Eight. It gets longer every time you tell it."

"You get crossed by the Asgardian Mussolini you can tell it your way." Coulson said before adding "But that's not why we called you two here. I requisitioned a mobile command unit and I want to assign you two to it."

"You want us to join a team?" Grant asked in disbelief.

"That's the plan." Coulson nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry, It a specialist. I'm used to working alone. I do get a partner on a mission or other, when it's necessary, but a team? Not really my thing."

"I know you're not really good at working with others, , but I think you're the guy for this."

"And me?" Skye asked, making Coulson turn his attention to her.

"I think you would be of great value for my team. You have the peoples skills your husband is lacking. You're also very talented with computers. I heard you hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D., in fact that's how you got into our radar. We could use your skills, if we ever need to cover something up or dig something out."

"And who else is gonna be part of this team?" Grant asked.

"A biochemist, a engineer and a pilot."

"And I assume none of them are cleared for combat?"

"Only the pilot. But you don't have to worry about that. I assure you that they won't be an issue."

"How long do have to make a decision on wanting to join or not? Or do we have to make a decision right away?"

"We'll be taking off tomorrow, so before that would be great."

"Are we dismissed now?" Grant asked.

"If you don't have anymore more questions." Coulson answered. Skye and Grant both got up but before they could split out the door he said "I really hope to see you both tomorrow."

Grant nodded and said "We'll think about it." and then they were out the door and getting out of the hub.

* * *

"God, I missed home." Grant said when they got to their apartment sitting on the couch.

Skye sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder and interlacing their fingers. "I missed you too, by the way," she teased.

"I missed you." he replied kissing the top of her head.

They stayed silent for a moment just relishing on being together again, until she spoke up interrupting the comfortable silence between them.

"So, do you want to?" she asked hesitantly.

"Want to what?"

"You know, to join Coulson's team?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I don't know. On the one hand I would love to join Coulson's team. It would be different and we would travel around the world. But I like our life here. To have a place to go back to after missions, a place to call ours like I always wanted."

"I get it." he nodded "I also love our life here. But I think it wouldn't be so bad to join Coulson's team. We would get to travel around the world like you said and this way we wouldn't have to be away from each other for long. Coulson's right, I'm not the biggest team player but that could change."

She thought about it for a moment and then said " You convinced me with not having the stay away from each other for long." then asking " So we're gonna do it?"

If that's what you want." Grant nodded.

"It wouldn't be so bad." Skye replied "Let's do it."

"I'll make the call then." he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before getting up from the couch and going to their bedroom to talk on the phone more quietly.

After ending the call and hearing the details from Agent Coulson he went in search of his wife, finding her in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner for them. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist startling her little but then she leaned back against him.

"Already took care of everything." he murmured softly into her ear "So tomorrow we'll be off to our new adventure."

"So all we have to do now is pack?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied before starting to trail soft kisses down her neck.

She turned around then, making him stop , and wrapping her arms around his neck saying "So there's no turning back now?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Why? Do you not want to go? You said you want so I-"

"I know I did." she said, interrupting him "And I do. It's just that... It feels like we're leaving all our lives behind us. All we have now, all our plans for the future. We can't have all that while we're traveling around the world, living on a plane. Hell, we can barely have it now with the lives we live."

"We can still have all that." he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a comforting hug "It's not like it's gonna permanent. And when it is all over we can come back and do all the things we always wanted." he promised her knowing well that she was referring to their plans to one day start a family together.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I promise." he answered, bringing his lips down on hers.

When things started to heat up she pulled away reluctantly and said "I was kinda busy before you came in so if you don't mind..." she said before trying to turn away from him only to be stopped by his hands on her hips keeping her in place.

"Screw that, we can order take out later. I missed you like crazy." he said before kissing her again not giving her time to protest the hoisting her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and went to their bedroom laying her on their bed preceding to show her how much he had missed her.

* * *

The next day they packed everything they needed before going to the hub where the Bus- as Coulson called it- was so they could meet their new team and take off for their first mission.

When they were just getting into the cargo bay of the plane they saw a man and a woman emerge from what looked to be a lab, talking over each other such that neither Skye nor Ward could understand a word either were saying.

"Fitzsimmons?" Grant deduced from what Coulson told him on the phone the previous day getting their attention.

They both looked at them before the woman spoke up pointing at her partner "Fitz."

"Simmons" Fitz said pointing at her before continuing "I'm engineering, she's biochem. Agent Ward?" he asked pointing at him.

Grant only nodded and said "Yes. And this is..." he started only to be interrupted by Skye.

"Agent Ward. But you guys can call me Skye." she said taking a step forward and extending a hand for them to shake.

They both did before looking between Skye and Grant with confused expressions on their faces.

"We're married." Skye explained when she noticed it holding up her hand to show her wedding ring.

"Ah, that makes sense." Fitz said.

"Is Agent Coulson here already?" Grant asked.

Simmons was about to answer when they heard someone walking down the stairs. Looking up they saw it was Coulson.

"I'm glad you're all here. You should come up and I'll show you to your rooms so you can unpack and we can take off."

They all went upstairs and Coulson showed them around the bus before showing them each their rooms.

"I figure you two would like to stay together." he said to Skye and Ward stopping in front of the room.

"Yes." Grant replied.

"Good." Coulson told them "You should unpack so we can take off."

Grant was gonna reply but before he did agent May passed by them and said "Wheels up in five."

"Is that who I think it is?" Grant asked.

"She's just the pilot." Coulson clarified.

"Melinda May is just the pilot?" he asked in disbelief a suspicious look on his face "Come on, sir. What game are you playing at?"

"Unpack fast before we take off." Coulson said before walking away.

"And then there were two." Skye said moving to place her bag in the bed.

Ward moved inside as well placing his bag on the bed "This is gonna be different." he commented while he started to unpack.

"Yeah. For starters we don't live alone anymore so there goes our privacy. But it's gonna be interesting."

"Yeah." he agreed "We should get to the unpacking."

They finished unpacking and then went to the lounge, sitting down only moments before the plane took off.


End file.
